Doce Veneno do Cupido
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Oneshot:. Une já não agüentava mais. Treize apenas a via como amiga. O que fazer para chamar sua atenção? Teria de tomar uma atitude drástica! U.A. [Une & Treize]


Título – Doce Veneno do Cupido

Resumo: Une já não agüentava mais. Treize apenas a via como amiga. O que fazer para chamar sua atenção? Teria de tomar uma atitude drástica! U.A. (Une & Treize)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence buá, buá! Tá legal, mas eu vou encarar isso e um dia eu supero! Até lá, minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nadinha escrevendo isso, apenas o mero prazer de escrever ok?

Boa leitura!

-

-

-

-

Já não sabia mais o que fazer, ele não a via como mulher, e sim como amiga, estava quase em desespero. Toparia qualquer coisa para que ele a visse com outros olhos. Quer dizer, quase tudo.

No dia anterior, tinham saído para uma danceteria e ele ficara de paquera com uma garçonete, _na frente dela! _Como ele ousava? Quem ele pensava que era!

Graças a isso, tinha levantado com um péssimo humor e cara de pouquíssimos amigos!

Foi para o trabalho e fez tudo com má-vontade, graças a isso, brigou com metade dos colegas e ouviu sermão da outra metade, mas fazer o que se já não agüentava mais aquilo? Aquela maldita situação!

Une era professora de História, uma moça jovem, cabelos castanhos e olhos puxados, já ouvira diversas vezes comentários de ambas as partes, as colegas dizendo que invejavam seu corpo e os homens de que era a mulher mais bonita que já haviam visto. Mas de que isso importava se a única pessoa que ela queria que olhasse para ela não olhava?

A verdade era que invejava sua colega e amiga mais próxima, Noin, que tinha um marido tão apaixonado por ela! Ou até mesmo, seu irmão mais novo, Duo, que tinha uma namorada que o amava tanto...

"Droga! Como eu cheguei nisso de novo?" – Pensava enquanto se dirigia para o carro. Quando destrancou a porta, ouviu Noin chamando-a.

-O que foi? – Pergunta, virando-se. A verdade era que não queria ser grossa, mas era impossível naquela situação!

-Hoje Relena vai sair com os amigos e eu e o Miliardo estaremos sozinhos e resolvemos chamar uns amigos para jantar. Quer ir? O Treize vai.

"Droga, por que demônios ela tinha de mencionar aquele nome?" – Mesmo a contragosto, a vontade de vê-lo falou mais alto – Eu estarei lá, não se preocupe!

E assim, se despediu da amiga para voltar para casa. Parou em uma loja de roupas no caminho, para comprar algo para usar de noite. Seu guarda-roupa estava vazio.

Na saída, encontrou uma senhora sentada na rua, com uma aparência sofrida e vestida com trapos, à verdade é que era sensível a esse tipo de coisa

-Precisa de ajuda? – Oferece Une com um sorriso gentil

-Ah, se alguém pudesse me ajudar, ficaria grata, mas penso que não há nada que alguém possa fazer por mim.

-Bem, pelo menos deixe-me compra-lhe uma roupa e alguma coisa para comer – Insiste

-Está certo! Já que diz!

Une levou a senhora para comprar algumas roupas e depois comprou-lhe alguns pães, na verdade, acabou gastando a tarde inteira naquilo, sem perceber.

-Muito obrigada minha filha, nem sei como agradecer!

-Não precisa minha boa senhora – Sorri – Apenas preciso me apressar, porque creio que esteja atrasada – Une já ia se afastando quando a senhora a chama.

-Espere! – Une se vira e a encara – Pegue isso! – Diz a senhora lhe entregando um frasquinho transparente com um líquido levemente azulado.

-O que é isso? – Pergunta, confusa

-É uma poção do amor. Quem tomar ficará imediatamente apaixonado pela pessoa que lhe deu o líquido.

-Ahn...Obrigada, mas eu não acredito neste tipo de coisa... – Murmura sem graça. Neste momento, um garoto chuta uma bola de futebol que bate em seu carro, fazendo Une se virar – Ei, cuidado! – Quando se vira de volta, a senhora havia desaparecido. Une ainda olhou em volta, mas nada viu, então, desanimada, continuou seu caminho, guardando a poção na bolsa.

A senhora olhava a cena de longe – Já estava mais do que na hora desses dois se acertarem!

Une chega em casa e mal tem tempo de tomar um banho e já tem de sair de casa apressada, não tendo tempo de caprichar na maquiagem ou no vestuário, Teve sorte de ter comprado roupas novas, senão teria de ir com aquelas mais batidas do que "A Volta a Lagoa Azul" na sessão da tarde!

Apressou-se e chegou com apenas alguns minutos de atraso, mas, pelo menos, Relena ainda não havia saído e nem Treize chegado.

Heero estava lá para levá-la onde o grupo se encontraria.

Chegou e sentou-se no sofá, aceitando o drinque que lhe foi oferecido. Ficou apenas a observar a movimentação da casa. Noin correndo para aprontar o jantar, Miliardo lendo uma revista e Relena gritando, de quando em quando que já estava descendo.

Quando finalmente isso ocorreu, a moça queria apenas pegar umas coisas de maquiagem que havia esquecido no banheiro de baixo.

-Desculpe Hee-san! Prometo que não demoro!

Une começa a pensar, esses dois eram merecedores de uma poção do amor. Eles se gostavam, _todo mundo_ sabia disso. Mas não tinham coragem de se declarar sabe-se lá porque, se ela tivesse essa sorte. Se soubesse que Treize gostava dela, jamais deixaria a oportunidade passar, se declararia na hora!

Uma idéia estralou forte na sua mente, quando Noin pronunciou as seguintes palavras, trazendo-a de volta a realidade!

-Relena, pelo menos sirva algo para ele beber!

-Ah sim! Gomen ne Heero-san! – Pedia a loira mais uma vez. A adolescente pára para preparar a bebida, mas, ao se ver no espelho, aproveita para ir terminando a maquiagem. Une se levanta e, discretamente, ajuda à loira na preparação da bebida, colocando um ingrediente a mais.

"Bem, matar não vai! Eu só quero ver o resultado..." – Pensa, entregando o drinque para Relena e esta, o entrega a Heero que leva a bebida aos lábios, rapidamente. Une prestava atenção nas mínimas reações!

-Bem, estou pronta, vamos? – Pergunta Relena, dando uma rodopiada para Heero ver o resultado, mas, este se concentrava mais em sua bebida.

-Nossa, está com um gosto diferente...O que tem aqui? – Pergunta terminando de beber tudo em um só gole. Relena pega a taça de suas mãos e põe em uma mesinha ao seu lado

-Heero, você está estranho. Você está bem? – Pergunta a loira preocupada, se aproximando e colocando uma mão em sua testa para ver a temperatura, ele, rapidamente a tira e encara a adolescente nos olhos

-Nunca me senti melhor... – Ele dá uma pausa e respira fundo – Relena, eu te amo!

-O que? – Perguntam Noin e Miliardo ao mesmo tempo, agora, parando o que estavam fazendo e prestando atenção na cena.

-Heero, eu também te amo! Se eu soubesse antes que... – Mas ela é interrompida pelos lábios do moreno que cobrem os seus em um beijo carinhoso.

-O que é isso? – Exclama Miliardo, deixando seu drinque cair, sujando todo o tapete, abismado.

Noin apenas fica sem graça, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Então funciona! E não só funciona como é perfeita!" – Pensa Une para si mesma, olhando as reações ao seu redor.

Depois daquilo, não se falava em outra coisa dentro daquela casa. Mesmo depois de os adolescentes partirem, aquilo foi assunto para todo o jantar.

A verdade é que Une não conseguiu colocar a poção no copo de Treize, pois além de falta de oportunidade, achou que se aquela cena se repetisse, os presentes teriam um enfarte!

Quem sabe não teria oportunidade nos dias que se seguiriam?

--/--

Mais uma vez se sentiu levantar irritada, porque novamente Treize havia dado em cima de uma "garota" na sua frente! Não suportava aquilo, ele teria de tomar a poção, e rápido!

Aquele dia era feriado, logo, não teria de trabalhar, resolveu apenas sair e encontrar as amigas e talvez, pedir alguns conselhos...

Colocou uma jeans normal, clara, meio justa, uma blusa de alças finas, vermelha, colocou as lentes de contato e uma bota de cano curto. Estava pronta para sair!

Mas, não tardou a se arrepender por ter saído de casa naquele dia. Assim que saiu de seu apartamento, abriu a bolsa e se pôs a olhar o frasquinho.

O líquido, definitivamente, tinha uma cor fascinante e aparentava ser mágico...Agora, depois de demonstração de uns dias atrás, estava com um pouco de medo de usá-lo em Treize, porque, a diferença entre ele e Heero era simplesmente o fato de Heero já amar Relena. Não queria forçar Treize a gostar dela, queria que ele fizesse isso por vontade própria. Talvez estivesse pedindo demais, mas era isso que queria!

Enquanto caminhava apressada em direção ao shopping, reparou em uma pessoa que, aparentemente, ia se jogar da ponte.

-Droga! Não faça isso! – No momento, Une colocou a poção no bolso da calça jeans que usava e segurou o garoto pela cintura – Não se jogue!

-Mas, eu terminei com a minha namorada, repeti de ano e levei uma bronca tremenda de meus pais! Ninguém se importa com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer! – Grita ele, tentando se soltar dos braços de Une que apenas o segura com mais força, puxando-o para trás e caindo no chão, com o garoto em cima.

-Não faça isso – Murmura ofegante – Garanto que seus pais só te deram a bronca porque se preocupam com você e também, o ano não acabou ainda, você pode tentar se recuperar, quanto a namorada, quem sabe se vocês conversarem...

O garoto nem faz menção de se mover e fica a encarar o chão.

-Isso não é uma bronca tá legal? É apenas o conselho de alguém que se preocupa! – Diz sorrindo docemente e afagando os cabelos do menino. Este, após o que a morena lhe disse, lhe virou o rosto e lhe deu um sorriso, murmurando um leve "obrigado" e se levantando, indo embora correndo.

-Droga, esses adolescentes de hoje, nem para agradecer direito, logo saem correndo! – Quando Une se levanta, percebe uma tragédia – O frasco! – O frasquinho havia se quebrado, não sabia o momento exato e agora, o líquido se espalhava pelo chão – Não é meu dia de sorte mesmo! – Choraminga, aborrecida

Depois daquilo, foi ao shopping, encontrou Noin e Sally, lamentou seu trágico destino e seu infinito azar e também pediu conselho das amigas, que sabia a situação em que a amiga se encontrava.

-Olha, eu se fosse você, seria direta e me declarava! – Anuncia Sally, dando a sua opinião enquanto viam algumas roupas

-Eu também! – Comenta Noin – Comigo e com o Miliardo foi assim, afinal, ele não se declarava nunca, então, tive de tomar a iniciativa...

-É mesmo? Essa eu não sabia – Exclama Une, surpresa. Talvez as amigas estivessem certas e o melhor a fazer era se declarar logo _ou _esquecê-lo...

"Não dá, isso é impossível" – Se pragueja mentalmente – Depois daquilo, Une resolveu parar de pensar naquilo, lancharam, foram ao cinema e se divertiram.

Na saída do shopping, se despediu das amigas e saiu. Como estava a pé, resolveu se apressar. As ruas já não eram mais como antigamente, vira a esquina e dá de cara com...

-Treize! O que faz aqui? – Pergunta muito surpresa

-Ah...Une! – Responde igualmente surpreso – Estava indo buscar o meu carro, vim ao shopping comprar um terno novo porque os meus já estavam esfarrapados...

-Ah...Bem, eu já vou indo, tchau! – Diz se virando e se apressando, mas ele a segura pelo ombro

-Não quer uma carona, pode ser perigoso você voltar sozinha...

-Está bem, afinal, para que servem os amigos não é mesmo? – Une não notou, mas a frase afetou Treize de um modo negativo.

-Bem, vamos!

O percurso foi feito em silêncio, nenhum dos dois tinha o que falar...

Até que Une percebe que haviam passado sua casa.

-Ei! Minha casa passou! – Fala olhando pelo vidro

-Eu sei, mas não estamos indo para a sua casa! – Responde Treize com o olhar determinado.

Une não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas chegou a conclusão de que era melhor se manter calada, afinal, de que valeriam palavras jogadas ao vento? Se encolhe um pouco mais no acento, sem graça e um pouco aborrecida. Até que percebe que...

-Na sua casa? – Exclama levantando uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Mas Treize nada respondeu.

O porteiro abriu os portões e logo a morena ouviu o cão de Treize latindo do lado de fora.

Treize morava em uma casa bem grande, espaçosa, com um belo jardim, portões de ferro e um cachorro que o seguiria até o inferno se fosse preciso, também tinha um mordomo. Ele era empresário e ela não fazia a menor idéia de como havia ido conviver com aquele tipo de gente...Bem, na verdade, fazia. Quando Noin conheceu Miliardo e eles começaram a namorar, ele apresentou a elas, seu amigo, Treize. Une e ele, a princípio não se deram bem, mas, antes que pudesse perceber, estava apaixonada por ele...

Ele saiu a abriu a porta para ela, como o verdadeiro cavalheiro que era. Ao entrar na casa, lhe oferece um drinque que é aceito na hora.

Ele dispensa os empregados e diz que se precisasse deles, os chamaria. Depois disso, se encosta no batente que ficava entre a sala e a sala de lareira e ela apenas o observa, ainda em pé, curiosa

-Eu preciso falar com você... – Ele fala calmamente, sorvendo um pouco de seu próprio drinque

-Eu percebi – Murmura em resposta. Ele deixa a taça na mesa e se aproxima dela, tirando sua taça também e depois, segurando suas mãos entre as dele.

-Eu não gostei de você quando nos vimos pela primeira vez, se lembra? – Une apenas acena com a cabeça – Mas, logo nos tornamos amigos, certo? – Mais uma vez ela acena com a cabeça – Mas, recentemente, eu tenho sentido outra coisa por você, algo diferente...

-Diferente como? – Pergunta, rouca e surpresa

Ele põe a mão dele no rosto dela e o acaricia, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e suspirar – Eu então, comecei a te testar, tentando fazer você sentir ciúmes, mas nada parecia adiantar...

-Nada parecia adiantar? Como assim, você quase... – Une tampa a boca com o que ia falar. Ele, surpreso, sorri

-O que estava dizendo? – Pergunta

-Eu... – Une parecia indecisa, mas Treize aperta-lhe as mão um pouco mais forte, para lhe transmitir confiança – Eu te amo! – Diz de uma vez com os olhos marejados.

Ele toma seus lábios com necessidade e urgência, ela, logo permite a entrada da língua dele, que não nega e explora cada canto daquela boca. Logo se separam e ele encosta sua testa na dela, esperando as respirações normalizarem.

-Eu também te amo... – Murmura rouco e sensual – Quer namorar comigo, minha lady?

Une cora, mas apenas sorri, lhe beijando de novo. Talvez aquele realmente fosse seu dia de sorte, afinal, não precisara de uma poção para conquistar seu amor!

O casal, animado sai para jantar e se divertir...

Ao longe uma velhinha sorri com o resultado de suas brincadeiras, virando um garoto de asinhas.

Tinha conseguido sua missão: Juntara mais um casal!

**Owari!**

--/--

Ohayo minna!

Pela primeira vez, um Treize x Une, escrito por mim. Resolvi explorar um pouco além de Heero & Relena, e aí, o que acharam?

Eu, particularmente, me diverti escrevendo essa fic!

Ainda pretendo escrever um Noin x Miliardo e um Cath x Trowa, mas, por enquanto é só!

Claro, e continuar com Heero & Relena!

Kisus e comentem!


End file.
